1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to detection apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive thermal breaker apparatus in operative association with an automotive engine working environment to effect a shut-down of the associated internal combustion engine of the automobile upon sensing of elevated engine operating temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various detection equipment in cooperative association with an automotive environment is utilized in the prior art. Typically such devices are in the form of gauges to monitor various engine functions, such as oil pressure, water temperature, and the like. While disabling structure is utilized in the prior art to effect operative disengagement of an automotive engine to prevent harm thereto, such organizations are typically of a relatively complex and elaborate construction and accordingly have enjoyed relatively minimal acceptance within the automotive community. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,364 to Wills utilizing an engine protection apparatus to monitor various engine functions, as well as a disabling circuit to effect shut-down of the automobile in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,329 to Trobert sets forth an engine condition responsive shut-down and warning apparatus in response to a variety of signals, as well as an over-ride to permit restart of the organization to provide a driver of the automobile of additional time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,073 to Suchko sets forth an improved engine control system to effect shut-down of an internal combustion engine and monitor the engine for fault conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,352 to Cerruti provides a monitoring apparatus to monitor various engine functions of an associated automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,772 is a further example of an engine stop-restart system, wherein the engine is automatically stopped under predetermined conditions and thereafter automatically started after a further set of conditions have been effected and is another example of a typical prior art device and associated circuitry for effecting such events.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive thermal breaker apparatus wherein the same sets forth a compact and convenient breaker system to effect a shut-down of an associated automotive engine upon elevated temperatures being detected by the organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.